Dis quelque chose
by CimBom57
Summary: One Shot NaruSaku. Elle le savait. Elle était fautive. Elle était dans l'erreur des le début. Il l'a aimé, elle n'a pas remarqué sa valeur. En faite, elle ne l'a jamais mérité. (Références au chapitre 615 du manga)


Naruto tenait fermement la main de Hinata. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de son soutien pour affronter son ennemi.

Ce sont les souvenirs qui remontèrent dans l'esprit du jeune blond, le Héros du village...Non du monde. Oui il avait sauvé le monde. Il était venu à bout de Madara Uchiwa, tandis que Kakashi mis fin aux jours de son ancien amis. Quant à Juubi, il avait disparu en même temps que ces « maîtres ».

Maintenant, Naruto errait dans le village de Konoha, toujours en reconstruction, sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles qui donnaient au ciel, une magnifique apparence. Il ne put s'empêcher de les observer de ses yeux bleus Azur qui faisaient chavirer le cœur de la gente féminine. Ou plutôt de deux demoiselles. Mais lui n'était au courant que des sentiments de l'une d'elles. Bien que l'autre lui ai fait «une déclaration » dont il était sûr : elle était fausse. Fausse pour la seule et bonne raison que c'était le seul moyen pour sa coéquipière, d'empêcher le blond de continuer à chercher son meilleur ami. À se mettre en danger. Elle croyait que seule leur promesse, maintenait cette détermination à ramener Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais elle se trompait. Il voulait aussi le ramener pour lui-même. Pour le village. Pour leur amitié. C'était l'un de leurs camarades qui avait été manipulé durant de longues années. Il avait besoin d'aide. Bizarrement, il ne s'était pas montré pendant le combat contre les deux anciens Uchiwa. Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait apparaître devant eux, mais rien. L'autre raison pour laquelle le jeune blond ne l'ai pas cru, c'est le fait qu'elle ait toujours aimé le déserteur : Sasuke. Même après ces deux ans et demi d'absence... C'est ce qu'il s'obstinait à penser. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer qu'elle puisse l'aimer un jour. Donc il voulut abandonner. Mais son cœur refusait.

Il pensa alors à l'autre « demoiselle » qui avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pour la rose. Elle lui avait prononcé ces mots qu'il voulait tant entendre avec une telle sincérité qu'il en était choqué, troublé, ému. Certes, elle était une fille très gentille et douce mais il la trouvait étrange, bizarre. Elle ne cessait de rougir elle devait être souvent malade et ça tombait toujours le jour où ils se voyaient. En y réfléchissant, après la déclaration qu'elle lui avait faite il avait compris les raisons de ce « malaise » dont elle souffrait.

Après la mort de Neji, Naruto pensait qu'il allait perdre les pédales. Il allait presque se faire avoir par Obito. Mais heureusement que Hinata était là pour lui remettre les idées en place (NDA : J'aurais jamais cru écrire ça un jour...). Et il lui teint la main (NDA : Eeeeh oui...) pour se rassurer lui-même. Pour gagner plus de force. Pour recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il en avait besoin pour battre ses adversaires. Il fût satisfait.

Après cet « acte », il pensait répondre aux sentiments de son amie. Mais il se trompait. Le contact de leur main ne lui faisait pas le même effet. Non pas le même effet du tout. Ces picotements dans son ventre. Cette bouffé de chaleur qui le consume. Ce cœur qui bat la chamade. Rien. Il ne ressentait aucun de ses « symptômes » qui lui prouvaient son amour pour elle. Justement, il n'en était pas amoureux. Non pas de la Hyuga qui l'aimait. Il ressentait une forte amitié envers elle. Ils étaient fortement liés. Mais ce n'était pas le même lien. Le lien de l'amour. Il se souvenait du moment où il lui avait lâché la main. Il lui avait fait un grand sourire comme il le savait si bien faire. Elle rougit. Elle avait l'aire heureuse. Il s'en voulait. Oui il s'en voulait de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs.

Car il l'aimait toujours...Sa coéquipière, membre de l'équipe 7. Cette jeune fille si fragile, devenue si redoutable au bout de deux ans et demi. Au moment de leurs retrouvailles, elle l'avait ébloui. Elle était devenue plus...belle. Certes, quand elle lui avait posé la question il lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas du tout changé, ce qui avait fini par vexer la jeune fille. Mais à ce moment-là il ne savait quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses véritables sentiments à son égard. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voulait briser leur amitié. Alors il la contemplait de loin. Espérant qu'elle ne perde plus son sourire qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé.

Il était quand même heureux d'entendre les mots tant attendus sortir de la bouche de l'être aimé. Mais il savait que c'était faux il en eu le cœur brisé. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis des jours. Sinon il allait craquer. Donc il l'évitait.

Il continuait à marcher ne sachant où aller. Il errait telle une âme perdue, détruit par la dure réalité de la vie. Il se moquait parfois de lui-même. Avoir un cœur si fragile. Etait-il réellement un homme ? Ou était-il toujours le même gamin qui fait tout pour attirer l'attention et qui pleur pendant ses moments de solitude. Qui est vraiment Naruto Uzumaki à ce moment-là ?

Il s'arrêta subitement, perdant son sourire moqueur. Elle se trouvait là, devant ses yeux. Assise sur un banc. Un banc qu'elle connaît si bien... Elle arborait un air penseur. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Ses beaux yeux qui fixaient le sol d'un regard triste... Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Devait-il lui adresser la parole ? Devait-il continuer son chemin et faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, ou bien changer carrément de route ? Il cherchait toujours la bonne solution sans pouvoir se décider. Puis il se figea. Elle remarqua sa présence et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux qui brillaient sous les étoiles et qui n'allait pas tarder à verser des larmes l'observèrent.

Elle avait l'air surprise. Elle prononça un « Naruto ? » pour prouver cela. Le jeune homme n'avait pas le choix. Il devait lui faire face. Lui adresser la parole à nouveau...Il en avait besoin. Il lui fit alors un petit sourire et vain s'assoir aux côtés de l'élue de son cœur. Il demanda alors :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura-chan ?

Enfin...Il lui avait enfin adressé la parole. D'un côté elle était contente mais d'un autre côté elle lui en voulait. Comment pouvait-il éviter sa « meilleure amie » pendant tout ce temps ? Elle ne chercha pas à le questionner, son cœur emplit de chagrin. Oui elle était triste. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Malgré tout elle lui fit un fin sourire et lui répondit :

- Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à continuer le chemin qu'il avait pris, malgré l'insatisfaction qu'il avait eu de la réponse de la jeune fille. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était trop tendu et voulait s'en aller le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait plus affronter son regard si...envoutant. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand il fut arrêté par sa voix, dos à elle :

- Attend Naruto ! Tu ne voudrais pas me tenir compagnie un petit moment ? J'en ai vraiment besoin.

La jeune fille était elle-même choqué de ses propres propos. Elle avait besoin de sa présence. En fait, elle avait juste pensé à voix haute. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'il accepte de rester auprès d'elle. Son cœur fit un bon quand elle le vit se retourner et marcher en sa direction sans dire un mot, regardant le sol. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et resta silencieux.

Le jeune homme était toujours sous l'effet de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La « femme » qu'il aimait avait besoin de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou inquiet par l'attitude de sa coéquipière. Qu'avait-elle ? Au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais il préféra garder ses pensées pour lui-même et attendit. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait mais il ne savait que faire pour consoler son amie. Puis elle prit la parole :

- C'est ici qu'il m'a...qu'il nous a vraiment quitté. C'est ici que tout a commencé. Il a préféré rejoindre les ténèbres, consumé par la soif de vengeance.

Elle s'arrêta et jeta un petit coup d'œil au jeune blond. Celui-ci resta « inactif » aux propos de la rose et fixait le sol, d'un air perdu et...triste. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout. Elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi et « tourner autour du pot ». Oui, pendant tout ce temps elle s'est mentit à elle-même mais elle a enfin ouvert les yeux. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et avec tout le courage qu'elle possédait, elle se dévoila à lui :

- C'est ce jour précis que mes véritables sentiments ont changé.

Le jeune homme un peu surpris, releva vivement la tête et concentra son attention sur la jeune fille avec un air d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle continua alors, comme si elle avait entendu l'interrogation du jeune blond :

- Mes sentiments envers Sasuke ont complétement changé de nature. Et c'est pareil pour toi Naruto. Ce que je ressens pour toi est aussi différent d'il y a trois ans.

Il resta la, à la regarder droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller. A l'écouter comme un enfant écoutant une histoire, un conte de fée. Il comprit de quoi parlait la jeune fille mais il ne voulait lui répondre. Il pensait encore à sa « fausse déclaration » qui l'avait détruit de l'intérieur. La jeune fille ayant remarqué le manque de réaction du « héros », elle continua :

- Naruto, je ne cesse d'y penser. J'ai été idiote de venir te parler de « ça », alors que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Je sais que tu prenais « ça » pour une moquerie, un mensonge, un moyen pour t'empêcher d'aller chercher Sasuke et te battre à mort. Mais sache que si tous ce que je t'ai dévoilé n'était pas la pure vérité, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen pour te retenir !

Sakura sentit ses larmes monter face à l'indifférence de Naruto. Il ne bougeait pas et continuait à l'observer avec un air perdu. Il écoutait ce que la jeune fille avait à lui dire :

- Tout ce que je t'ai dévoilé était la pure vérité Naruto !

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je sais que je suis fautive. Je t'ai fait du mal depuis si longtemps. Tu m'as aimé. Je n'ai pas su la valeur de ton amour.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Il ne bougea pas mais son regard changea. Il la regardait tendrement. Il ne pouvait la détester. Le seul fait qu'elle soit auprès de lui suffisait à le rendre heureux. Elle continua sa tirade, les larmes aux yeux :

- En fait, je ne te mérite pas...

Elle leva les yeux vers son ami, cherchant une réaction de sa part. Une réaction qui ne vain toujours pas. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais elle ne remarqua pas que le jeune homme était troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment ça elle ne le méritait pas ? C'est plutôt le contraire ! Il pensait que cette femme magnifique qui se trouvait devant ses yeux était trop parfaite pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire une chose pareille ? Soudain la jeune fille empoigna la veste du blond en le fixant droit dans les yeux et le supplia :

- S'il te plait dit quelque chose. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ton silence me consume...Naruto...  
Elle baissa la tête et la posa sur le torse de Naruto qui était désemparé mais ne le fit pas remarqué. Et elle craqua.

- Dis-moi que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas le cœur brisé. Dis-moi que tu peux vivre ta vie sans moi. Dis-moi que tu ne pleureras pas. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas surpris. S'il te plait, dit moi que tu m'as déjà oublié...Dis quelque chose je t'en prie !

Elle continua à pleurer sur le torse de son ami, serrant plus fort le tissu de sa veste sous ses doigts. Elle avait peur de lui faire face. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Que doit-il penser d'elle ? Elle avait envie de s'enfuir très loin. Ne plus revenir. Ne plus le revoir...Rien que d'y penser, elle reçut un pincement au cœur. Elle sentit les mains de Naruto, agripper ses frêles épaules, puis il l'écarta de lui pour lui faire face. Elle ne voulait croiser son regard. Elle fixa la veste qu'elle agrippait toujours. Cette scène lui rappela un mauvais souvenir : sa déclaration. Elle s'attendait à revivre la même chose, à entendre ses même parole qui l'ont tant fait souffrir. Elle voulait partir. Il la retint. Puis il se décida enfin à parler.

- Sakura-chan... Regarde-moi.

Elle ferma les yeux après ces mots. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard bleu azur qui la ferait littéralement fondre. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir devant ses yeux. Mais elle sentit une pression sous son montant, lui relevant la tête. Elle garda les yeux fermés. Naruto lui demanda alors, toujours la main droite, tenant le menton de la rose.

- S'il-te-plait, ouvres les yeux et regardes-moi...Sakura.

Elle était surprise et ... Heureuse ? C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler par son seul prénom. Maintenant elle voulait le voir. Elle voulait voir son expression. Elle voulait affronter son regard et mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Elle commença à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Et elle le vit. Il arborait un sourire si chaleureux qu'elle sentit tous son corps se réchauffer. Il essuyait les joues trempées de larmes de sa coéquipière et lui dit :

- Tu as tout à fait raison. J'ai beaucoup souffert à cause de mon amour envers toi et tes excuses ne suffiront pas pour te faire pardonner. Je suis vraiment désoler...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il vit d'autres larmes qui perlèrent aux yeux de la rose. Il les essuya avant qu'elles ne coulent et sentant que la jeune fille se débattait pour se libérer de ses main, il resserra son emprise sur elle. Elle resta figée et fut emprisonné par le regard déterminé du jeune homme qui reprit la parole :

- Attends ! Je n'ai pas fini. Tes excuses ne me suffisent pas. Il me faut autre chose.  
Prise de panique, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Naruto sourit de plus belle. Puis il planta ses yeux dans celles de la jeune fille qui sentit son cœur butter violemment sur sa cage thoracique. Il lui répondit simplement :

- Toi...

- Hin ?

La rose sentit son cœur s'arrêter et arrêta de réfléchir, tandis que le blond commença à s'expliquer.

- Je ne pourrais jamais dire que je ne t'aime pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas rendu mon cœur. Ta présence me suffisait pour être heureux. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ses mots sortir de ta bouche. Même dans mes plus beaux rêves je n'ai pas vécu ça.

La jeune fille le regarda estomaqué :

- Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il. Quand je dis que je veux « toi » je ne pensais pas à des choses perverses ! N'ai pas peur. Je veux juste t'entendre redire ces mots que j'ai entendu la dernière fois, mais avec la même sincérité que tu as fait preuve juste avant.

Il la lâcha enfin avec douceur. Elle resta figée pendant quelques instants, sentant encore la chaleur des mains de Naruto sur ses épaules. Elle croisa encore ce même regard azur, avec une pointe d'insistance. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et sentit ses joues chauffer. Naruto voyant les le rose apparaître sur les pommettes de la jeune fille , ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Et il entendit sa voix prononcer ces mots :

- Je t'aime Naruto...

Ces mots qu'il avait certes déjà entendu auparavant, mais à ce moments-là ils avaient l'air...magiques. Naruto était aux anges. Il ne savait comment exprimer sa joie. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer bien fort et l'embrasser...l'embrasser...

Tout à coup, une idée fusa dans son esprit. Il regarda la jeune fille avec une expression remplit de malice. Cette dernière était troublée par le silence du jeune homme et ne savait où se mettre quand elle le vit lui lancer un regard dévastateur. Elle était perdue. Elle vit alors son interlocuteur croiser ses bras sur son torse et prendre un air boudeur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Il secoua la tête et annonça toujours avec un air boudeur :

- Non, non, non. Pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas satisfait. Trouve autre chose. Quelque chose qui pourra me convaincre.

Sakura savait où il voulait en venir. Il voulait une preuve hin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce que vit Naruto immédiatement. Il rougit, elle avait donc remarqué sa supercherie.

- Tu veux donc une preuve. Soit...

Elle s'approcha lentement du blond et agrippa, encore, sa veste. Puis elle approcha son visage du sien, toujours avec le même sourire. Naruto était désemparé. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils en seraient arrivés là. Il avala difficilement sa salive et fut capturé part les yeux émeraude de sa coéquipière. Il perdu son aire étonné et prit un visage plus « mature » avec un petit sourire en coin. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, ne voulant perdre aucune miette de ce moment magique. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que leurs visages s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Plus que quelques centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres qui se frôlèrent. Ils fermèrent alors leurs yeux puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un doux baiser, qui les emplit de bonheur.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ouvrant les yeux et observant chacun la réaction de l'autre. Ne voyant rien « d'inquiétant » ils se sourirent et la jeune fille prit la parole, un léger sourire taquin aux lèvres :

- Ça te suffit comme preuve ?

Le jeune homme rougit et répondit avec un grand sourire comme il sait si bien faire :

- Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais, mais ça me suffit amplement

- Et tu pensais à quoi ? Demanda la rose, surprise et curieuse.

Naruto prit un air d'innocence « d'enfant tout mignon » et répondit avec la lèvre inférieure en avant :

- A un gros câlin...

Sakura se figea et vira au rouge, ce qui n'échappa pas à son nouvel amant, enfin l'était-il vraiment ? C'est ce qu'il demanda à la rose :

- Euh... Sakura-chan. Ça veut dire qu'on est...ensemble ?

L'interpelée sourit devant l'innocence du blond et répondit

- C'est à toi de trouver la réponse Na-ru-to-Kun. :)

- Hin ? o_O

Et les étoiles brillaient de plus belle, donnant une touche féerique à cette nuit fabuleuse pour deux cœurs réunit, enfin. Mais, une phrase vint chavirer le cœur de la jeune fille qui avait enfin découvert le grand amour.

- Tant que cet amour dure entre nous, même la mort ne pourra nous séparer.


End file.
